Finding The Truth
by Sparkie Sequins
Summary: Johnny has had the same recurring nightmare and claims he has promised somebody that he can't ever say anything. Who is the girl that Johnny misses so much? (This is not a love story, and sorry for the bad sumary! (: )
1. Chapter 1

**Hello everyone!**

**I'm here to say that I have had to write this story. This chapter is shorter because it's just the prologue but I will write longer chapters later on, so reveiw what you think and I will be very happy.  
**

**Thanks Guys!**

* * *

Johnny laid in his bed, unable to stay still. He could eel cold sweat dripping down his back.

* * *

_"Please don't leave me." A 6-year-old Johnny Taylor said to the girl sitting opposite him. "What if I need you? Or you need me?"  
_

_"Johnny, I promise. I need to meet that baby." The girl smiled gently. She looked around his age, maybe slightly younger. Her hair was dark brown and braided in 2 plaits tied with blue ribbons.  
_

_"Why don't you just come home? I'm sure you would be taken in." The boy grabbed the girl by the wrist. "Please, Tess."  
_

_The girl pulled away. "I have a place to stay now. Mum, she is good to you?"  
_

_Johnny nodded. "She has a new boyfriend now, she couldn't be happier." Johnny knew he was lying, since getting her new boyfriend, their Mum had been nothing but dreadful.  
_

_"TESSA!? WHEN I FIND YOU I'M GOING TO BUTCHER YOU!" The two young children turned round and the girl's eyes grew in fear.  
_

_"L-look, I have to go." The girl stutterd and quickly ran out of the array of bushes the two children were hiding in.  
_

_"Tess, wait." Johnny said trying to chase after her.  
_

_"I can't stay Johnny. Just don't say anything about seeing me, it's for your own good." The girl gave him a quick hug and set off again.  
_

_Johnny watched as the girl ran off and tears filled his eyes._

* * *

Johnny awoke in a cold sweat, he knew that he was screaming but he couldn't hear himself but he knew he was screaming at an ear splitting volume. He knew people were coming into his room because he had woken them but he couldn't see them.

"Johnny? Johnny?" Tee began with concern in her voice. "Johnny, what's wrong with you." Mike came in and bent down to the boys level. "Johnny has had another nightmare, what's wrong with him."

"Calm down Tee, all of you back to bed." Mike walked over to Tee putting his hands on her shoulders.

"But Mike, this is the fourth night in a row Johnny has mucked up my routine. There is something wrong." Gus complained as Tyler ushered him out the door.

"Mike he will be ok?" Tee asked, frightened for her brother.

"Sure Tee." The two of them looked at the shaking boy, he was so distraught. "Go back to bed now, get some sleep."

Mike walked back over to Johnny. "Johnny what's wrong." Mike asked. "Just tell us." Johnny couldn't talk. He knew what he wanted to say but his brain had been over powered by the girl with braided hair in his dream.

Why was she back in his mind?

He had let go of her years ago, forgotten about her.

"Johnny talk to me. Why do you keep waking up screaming?"

"I-I-I..." Johnny stuttered, struggling to put the words he wanted together. "Can't" He managed before laying down and turning away from Mike.

"But why Johnny. Please Tell me." Johnny wiped a rogue tear that was slowly rolling down his cheek.

"I promised."

"Who did you promise?" Mike asked him.

"Her." Johnny closed his eyes and pretended to sleep so Mike would leave but everytime he did he always saw her.

That girl who he thought that he didn't miss anymore.

The girl with blue ribbons in her hair.

The girl that he used to know.


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey, thanks reviewers! xx**

* * *

Tee peered into Johnny's room and crept in. She looked at her sleeping brother and wondered what was causing him so much pain. She could only think that whatever was going on in his head was painful, he hadn't even told her ans she was his sister.

She sat next to him on his bed and put her hand in his to show her support. "Tee?" A voice called out and she turned around to see Carmen in the doorway of Johnny's bedroom.

"Carmen?" Tee asked looking over at the girl in pink. "What's wrong?" Carmen beckoned Tee out of the room and to follow her. Tee closed her brother's bedroom door quietly so he would not wake. Carmen then pulled Tee into her bedroom and closed the door.

"Ok, if you want to tell me anything about why Johnny isn't sleeping well you can tell me. I promise I won't tell anybody." Carmen said smiling.

"Carmen, I don't know anything and even if I did I wouldn't tell you." Tee crossed her arms and looked at Carmen.

"And why not? I am great at keeping secrets. And I'm your friend."

"Johnny wouldn't want you knowing anyway. He knows you can't keep secrets." Tee sauntered out of Carmen's room and down back towards Johnny's.

* * *

Johnny woke up, shivering and unsure about the previous nights events. He knew she was back in his dreams and every time she does come back a blanket of guilt overcomes his body. But he still could not understand why.

"Tee?" He called out as the door creaked open and the little girl poked her head in. "Hello."

"Hey," She smiled back, opening his curtains for him. "So, are you going to tell me what all these nightmares are about?" She asked him sitting down next to him in bed.

Johnny hesitated and looked around his bedroom trying to avoid the question. "Tee..." He really wanted to tell his sister but Tess had told him that it was a bad idea and he needed to protect Tee right now. She was his priority. "I can't." He turned around because he knew Tee would be mad at him.

"I can't believe you won't tell me? Why? I'm your sister, the one person in this house that _has _to like you." Tee stood up and stormed out of his bedroom and Johnny just watched her.

He just didn't know what to do, Upset Tee or Tess?

* * *

Johnny didn't want to see the others in the living room. He knew his dodgy sleeping and nightmares would be the subject of discussion, especially since he wouldn't tell anybody, not even Tee.

Still the only thing worse than going down there would be to not go sown there.

"Oh look it's sleeping beauty." Elektra smiled sarcastically.

"But he hasn't been sleeping at night?" Gus looked quizzical, Elektra just sighed.

"Whatever Mandy." Johnny moaned, ignoring the blue haired girl.

"Because calling me Mandy isn't overused." Elektra laughed, knowing she could beat the boy in the state he was in.

"Why couldn't you sleep, Johnny?" Harry asked innocently.

"Don't worry, Harry." Johnny replied, there was no way he was going to tell any of these people, they didn't even like him.

"He will worry because of at the end of the day you are keeping us up." Elektra complained.

"Yeah." Carmen chipped in.

"Carmen?!" Lily looked at her friend in confusion. Why was she siding with Elektra?

"No Lily, I'm not being funny but he is keeping us all up. You don't have to live with it all the time." Carmen whined.

Johnny didn't want to listen to this, everybody looking at him, talking about him. It freaked him out. He could feel the anger boiling up inside of him, he was trying to contain it but he could just feel it beginning to pour out and the harder he tried to keep it locked the bigger the outburst would be. Then he just lost it.

_Bang_

The rest of the young people watched the selection of ornaments on the mantle piece fall to the floor and Johnny storm out of the room in a temper.

"Well done Carmen. It might have something to with his past and you're demanding to know. Well why don't you just tell us everything your Mum used to do?" Rick looked at Carmen, to make her feel guilty.

"What? It's not just me." Carmen could see that everybody was looking at her. "What about Elektra?"

"Carmen, I'm ashamed." Lily looked at her best friend with disappointment.

Typical, Carmen thought. Typical of her to get all the blame, nobody remembered Elektra was partly to blame and she only said what they were all thinking.

"Who done that?" Tee asked pointing to the mess on the floor.

"Ask your brother." Elektra answered not looking up from her magazine.

Tee sighed and sat down with all the others. "Somebody better tidy it before Gina sees. And she won't make Johnny do it, he is to emotional now.

"I nominate Carmen. I mean she is the one who made Johnny do this." Carmen heard a voice say. Of course everybody always blames Carmen.

* * *

Johnny had his head rested in his hands and he felt the tears stream down onto his face when Mike came in.

"Johnny?" Mike called out, slowly opening the door. Johnny rubbed his eyes and cleared his throat so Mike wouldn't realise how upset he was.

"Yeah." The boy looked up at Mike and knew he could trust Mike but he needed Tess to trust him.

"We need to talk." Mike sat on the edge of Johnny's small bed. "About this dream."

Johnny turned away, "I'm not talking about it."

"Johnny." Mike spoke sternly. "What is going on in this dream of yours? Who did you promise?"

Johnny shrugged his shoulders and stood up. "Thanks Mike. But I won't be needing your help." Johnny walked to the door and gestured for Mike to leave.

"Johnny..." Mike began.

"No." Johnny watched as Mike left and slammed the door.

He just wanted to tell somebody.

* * *

**Thank you for reading! Tell me what your thoughts and any ideas for this story you have!  
**


End file.
